Caveman
by Yami no Ryu
Summary: Whatever’s gotten into Jack, Daniel’s certainly not complaining. Slash JD
1. Caveman

A/N: This wasn't supposed to be PWP. It was supposed to be frustrated Daniel and Jack. But Jack wouldn't listen. pout Anyway, this is my first explicit sex scene, be nice?

* * *

Jack's dark eyes raked over him, making Daniel blush at their intensity. He stuttered out, "Jack?"

"Don't talk," Jack growled, and licked his lips. Daniel suddenly felt very much like prey, though to what he wasn't sure. Jack took a step forward, and Daniel unconsciously took a step back. Jack advanced on Daniel until the younger man ran into the wall, and then Jack stopped. Still gazing at Daniel with a hungry ferocity, he hesitated. Daniel took the chance, reaching over to the phone. Jack's look, conveying a warning and a promise at once, pinned him in place before he could even brush the cradle. Daniel swallowed, and wet his lips nervously.

Before he could take another breath, Jack was fully pressed against him: chest to chest, hip to hip, mouth to mouth. When Jack's seeking tongue asked entrance, Daniel parted his lips with a moan. He really hoped that wasn't Jack's sidearm poking him in the thigh.

One of Jack's hands held him in place while the other untucked his shirt and slipped underneath. Rough fingers caressed his skin, making his muscles shiver in reaction. When Jack broke away from his lips to nibble at his jawline, he let out a breathless, "God."

Daniel spread his legs farther apart, allowing Jack to settle comfortably between them. When Jack began to thrust his hips, Daniel caught his breath and then let out a little, helpless mewl. The older man responded with a sound half-moan and half-growl, the hand on Daniel's head moving to grasp his butt. Jack tweaked one of Daniel's nipples, and that earned him a whimper.

Jack pulled away only long enough to remove his shirt and Daniel's before pressing their bodies together again. Daniel groaned at the feel of Jack's skin against his, the touch sending electricity racing along his nerves and straight to his groin. When Jack's hand worked its way under his waistband and into his boxers to grasp his dick, Daniel let out a strangled, "Fuck!"

Daniel pushed his hips into that hand, shuddering at the feeling of Jack's other hand kneading his ass and Jack's lips on his collarbone. He gasped out another "Fuck," when Jack suddenly bit down hard enough to mark.

Jack was still rocking against him, his hands still working, even as his mouth moved lower, leaving a wet trail on Daniel's body. He reached Daniel's waistband, and growled angrily. His hands paused to unbuckled the belt, causing Daniel to groan at the loss of contact. He shivered when Jack lowered his pants and boxers, exposing him to the cool air of the apartment, and cried out when Jack licked his cock from balls to head with the flat of his tongue. "Shit, yes!"

Daniel's knees threatened to buckle on him, and Jack reached out one hand to steady him. Jack worked the younger man, until Daniel came with a low keen. He slid bonelessly to the ground, completely spent and sated. When the post-orgasmic haze began to clear up, Daniel looked at Jack in slight alarm and embarrassment. He bit the inside of his lip and asked shakily, "You, um, do you want me to…?"

Jack grinned, a lazy, smug smile, and gestured towards his own groin. Daniel saw that Jack's fly was open, and Jack said, "Watching you was enough."

Daniel blushed, curious as to what had brought this sudden bout of caveman on, and then decided right at that moment he was too tired to care. "Bed?"

"Too far," Jack answered with a yawn. "Couch?"

"Works," Daniel acquiesced. Somehow, they managed to stumble over to the couch and remove the rest of their clothing, and collapsed on it in a pile of limbs. Daniel was almost asleep, listening to Jack's steady heartbeat, when he realized his cell phone was ringing. He mumbled, "Cell."

"Later," Jack muttered back. Daniel didn't argue, and fell asleep with a smile.


	2. Aliens Made Them Do It

Daniel woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, again. He reached out to his bedside table, where he kept it while he slept, and frowned when his hand met only air. Then his bed moved under him, and his eyes snapped open.

The first thing he saw was skin and burry, graying chest hair. He looked up to meet Jack's warm, nervous eyes. About then, his cell phone stopped ringing. He cleared his throat and rasped, "Morning."

"Morning," Jack replied, voice morning-husky. Daniel shivered, imagining waking up to that voice every day. "I'm guessing that since you aren't punching me out or throwing things at me you didn't mind, um, earlier?"

"Only if we can't do it again," Daniel said hesitantly. Jack paused a moment, and then grinned in relief.

"Good," he breathed, and tugged Daniel up for a kiss.

Daniel stopped him, explaining, "Morning breath."

"Don't care," Jack responded, and Daniel let himself be kissed. Then his phone began shrilling again. Jack huffed. "You better answer that. It's the fourth time in the last five minutes."

Daniel yawned, slipped off of Jack, and wandered into his room to pick his cell up off the bedside table. "Jackson."

"Where have you been?" Janet's voice was nearly as shrill as his ringtone.

"…sleeping?" Daniel offered, yawning for good measure.

"The General wanted you at the mountain hours ago," Janet scolded. "Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel glanced over at Jack, who had come to stand in the doorway of Daniel's room. He looked adorable with bed head, Daniel observed. To Janet he answered, "No. Why?"

"It seems you and the rest of SG-1 picked up some sort of alien substance," Janet said. "At least, Teal'c and Major Carter picked it up."

"Oh? W—I'll be right in," Daniel said, wincing at his near-slip.

Janet was quiet for just long enough for Daniel to start worrying before she added, "Bring the Colonel with you." Then she hung up.

"SGC?" Jack asked unnecessarily. The cells were pretty much work-only.

"We have to go in. Something about an alien substance," Daniel responded, raising his eyebrows. Jack coughed, red tingeing his cheeks.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" he inquired.

"You left some last time you slept over," Daniel replied.

"Good," Jack sighed. "I'll just," he motioned to the bathroom. Daniel nodded. At the bathroom door, Jack turned to Daniel and said quietly, "It wasn't just an alien substance, Daniel."

A bright grin split Daniel's face.


End file.
